mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Chatterbox
In series *Mr. Chatterbox: Both are pink, have the same body shapes, same shoes, and are talkative. *Mr. Rush: Both are very fast talkers. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both have blonde hair and are happy. *Mr. Happy: Both have yellow and are happy. *Little Miss Helpful: Both are pink and happy. Out of series *Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both are very fast talkers) *K.T. (The Pinky And Perky Show, both have the same voices, UK version does anyway) *Ginger Snap ( Strawberry Shortcake, both have pink and are talkative). *LeShawna (Total Drama series, both are fast talkers) *Lydia (6teen, both talk very fast) *Martha (Martha Speaks, both talk a lot and have yellow) *Rosie (The Railway Series, both are quite talkative). *Panini (Chowder, both are pink, talkative, have yellow, and valley-girls) *Debbie Bentley (Peanuts, both are pink, have yellow, same shoes, and are talkative.) *Lily (Olivia, Both are voiced by Katie Leigh, are pink, have valley girl accents, and talk non-stop) *3 (The Numberjacks, both are talkative, pink, and are total nuisances) *Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are total nuisances and love animals) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, both have a pink colour and are talkative) *Chatta (Winx Club, both are blonde and chatterboxes) *Bobby Generic (Bobby's World, both wear blue and white shoes) *Bloom (Winx Club, both Irish-American, both wear blue and both love animals) *Amy Wildman (Jambo Safari, Sega, both love animals and wear shoes) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are chatty and pink) *Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are talkative) *Luke (The Railway Series, both have Irish accents) *Boomer (TUGS, both have Irish accents) *Trampy (The Shoe People, both have Irish accents) *Mr. MacHenry (The Magic Roundabout, both have Irish accents) *Lil' Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are talkative) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs, both are talkative) *Sniffles (Looney Tunes, both are talkative (At least in final 3 shorts)). *Little Blabbermouse (Looney Tunes, both are talkative) *Shirley McLoon (Tiny Toon Adventures, both speak in Valley Girl accents) *Pearl Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both are blonde, wear pink, and sound like teenagers) *Ticking Tess (Letterland, both like using the phone) *Blurr (Transformers, both are incredibly fast talkers) *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron, both are fast talkers and are very talkative. Both of them wear blue and white shoes too) *Candace (Phineas and Ferb, both are talkative) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory, both are blonde and have pink and white) *LaBrea (Dinobabies, both are pink with blonde hair) *Umi the Parrot (Pic Me, both are talkative) *Colleen McNulty (Rugrats, both are talkative and have Irish accents) *Miss Jenny Packard (The Railway Series, both are Irish) *Judy (Tweenies, both are Irish) *Jeannie (Tom and Jerry, both are blonde, sound like teenagers and they talk on their phones a lot) *Eliza (Tom and Jerry Kids, both sound like teenagers and talk on their phones a lot) *The Fox (Disney's Mary Poppins, both have Irish accents), *Chatterbox (Hi-5, both love to chat), *Mickey McFinnegan (Family Guy, both are Irish), *Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter, both are talkative and come out with bright ideas), *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are talkative) *Staci (Total Drama series, both have pink and can't stop talking) *Dawn (Total Drama series, both are blonde and love animals) *Gwen (Total Drama series, both are chatty sometimes, have blue and love animals) *Gloria (Madagascar series, both are talkative) *Kaos (Skylander series, both talk a lot) *Ladykiller (Flushed Away, both have British accents) *Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and have pink, white, and blue), *Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have blue, white and can talk on and on and on) *Minka (Littlest Pet Shop, they are both pink and like to talk) *Baron Von Rottwn/Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both have British accents) *Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street, both are chatty and pink) *Dot The Ladybug (Tummy Stuffers, both like to talk) *Koala Huggable (The Huggables, both are talkative) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends both are cute and pink) *Fee (Harvey Beaks, both are pink and sound like teenagers) *Sarah Gilbertson (Postman Pat, both are talkative) *Marion (The Railway Series, both talk too much) *Sarah G. Lato (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are talkative) *Julia Brogan (Brookside, both love a good gossip) *Mrs. Honeyman (Camberwick Green, both are talkative) *Scoops Waffle Cone (Lalaloopsy, both are talkative and cute) *Dana (Wayside, both talk too much) *Norrie (Hey Duggee, both are chatty, giggly, and pink) *Peppy Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are cute, girly, and like to talk) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are talkative) *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster, both are talkative) *Bimbette Skunk (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are pink and girly) *Sally Seaplane (TUGS, both are cute, girly and talk too much) *Shirley McLoon (Tiny Toon Adventures, both wear pink and speak like valley girls) *Match (Battle For Dream Island, both are valley girls) *Peppa Pig (Namesake series, both are pink and talk a lot) *Aviva (Wild Kratts, both talk with similar voices and are very friendly and intelligent) *Jessica (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both have blonde hair, similar hairstyles, happy, wear pink, sound like teenagers and wear shoes) *Betty Cooper (Archie Series, both have blonde hair, happy, wear pink, intelligent and are friendly) *Kora (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are girly, talkative and friendly) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear shoes, pink, yellow and blue and have teenage voices) Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show